


Mrs. Tattersalls Mysteries Dramatis Personae

by kitastrophe



Series: The Mrs. Tattersalls Mysteries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mrs. Pollifax - Dorothy Gilman, Original Work
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dramatis Personae, Fake Mysteries, Fake synopses, Gen, Meta, Plot Synopses, Terms of Venery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitastrophe/pseuds/kitastrophe
Summary: A veritable Who's Who of the Mrs. Tattersalls Mysteries.
Series: The Mrs. Tattersalls Mysteries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mrs. Tattersalls Mysteries Dramatis Personae

**Lavinia Tattersalls** : Widowed archivist-cum-sleuth-at-large. Resident of Bangers-on-Mash, UK. Owner of Frank the cat and consumer of Harry Potter fan fiction.

**Frank:** a cat.

**Harris Hempley:** aka the Soapman. An old, smelly hippie who scams the locals by selling so-called organic soap which has actually been made with non-fair-trade palm oil bought in bulk on Amazon Prime by seedy non-fair-trade bulk palm oil salesman, Mr. Jones.

**Liam Lowe:** Militant vegan, son of magistrate Llewellyn Lowe, and murderer of Harris Hempley, aka the Soapman. Currently incarcerated.

**Tamara:** Girlfriend of Liam Lowe. Failed organic composter. Vegan. Currently incarcerated.

**Llewellyn Lowe:** Disgraced ex-magistrate of Bangers-on-Mash charged with bribery after his attempts to keep the Bangers-on-Mash Constabulary from linking his son Liam to the Soapman murder.

**Mr. Jones:** Non-fair-trade bulk palm oil salesman, orangutan enslaver, and lovechild of 60s pop idol Davy Jones. After the events of  _ A Barrel of Monkeys _ , Mr. Jones renounced his name and all earthly goods and retired to a remote Malaysian monastery to atone for his wrongdoings. Now answers to the name of Lama, which is not to be confused with llama, much like how orangutans are not to be confused with monkeys.

  
  
  



End file.
